Because of his smile
by crayON21
Summary: "I know God has someone special for me, no need to search for him, he has found me and I have found him. I have loved you all my life!" (YifanTao for Valentine's Day)


"Selamat datang," suara manis terkesan manja menyambut kedatangannya kala Kris memasuki apartemen minimalis bergaya modern miliknya yang dibeli setahun lalu. Seorang lelaki muda dengan wajah tampan mendekati manis berdiri di depan pintu sembari mengenakan celemek biru bergambar panda di dadanya. Matanya menyipit lucu kala kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk kurva yang sangat manis. Kris membalas senyum cantik itu.

"Aku pulang," balas Kris, kemudian melepas sepatu kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah selop berwarna biru muda. Ia mendekati Tao dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang ramping kekasih manisnya, kepalanya bertumpu di pundak Tao untuk sesaat ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda manis yang menenangkan menguar dari tubuhnya di dalam kungkungan lengan kokohnya, entah sudah berapa lama Kris melakukan kebiasaan tidak wajar ini, dua bulan, lima bulan? Ah, sudah setahun lamanya setelah ia resmi bertunangan dengan pemuda raven ini. Kris benar-benar menyukai kebiasaan yang ia sebut tidak wajar ini, tapi yang jelas ia menyukai aroma tubuh Tao, ia menyukai bentuk tubuh Tao yang pas dalam pelukannya dan terlebih khusus kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang menguar dari pemuda raven tersebut. Rasanya begitu pas dan benar apalagi tidak sekalipun Tao menolak kebiasaan tidak wajar dari Kris ini. Justru Tao menepuk pundaknya dan sesekali mengusapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because Of His Smile**

**by**

**Fumiko**

**Pair:: KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan - Huang Zi Tao)**

**Genre:: Romance, Fluff**

**Rated:: T**

**Format: Oneshot!**

**Warning:: BOYS LOVE, no plot, typo bertebaran.**

**Disc: Karakter dalam cerita bukan milik saya, hanya ceritanya saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya, seorang _straight_, _workaholic_ seperti dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pria berparas manis perpaduan cantik di dalam sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, menarik diri Kris kedalam sebuah wabah penyakit yang bernama cinta pada pandangan pertama. Salahkan pemuda bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya kala ia terpuruk sehabis putus dari pacarnya. Lelaki manis itu dengan tidak sopannya menyapanya dan memberi petuah menyebalkan pada Kris. Dan dengan lancangnya ia tersenyum sangat manis sembari memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng padanya sehabis memberi petuah seperti orang tua. Senyum yang diberikan Tao adalah senyum tercantik yang pernah ia lihat setelah senyum ibunya. Kris berani bertaruh, jantungnya berdesir pelan kala itu, sebuah perasaan ganjil tiba-tiba menghinggapi dirinya namun perasaan tersebut terasa menyenangkan. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu saat bersama mantan pacarnya.

Tao bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga, yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk menenangkan Kris. Tidak pernah terlupakan oleh Kris pesona Tao kala itu. Kilau sehitam malam Tao bercahaya terkena pias rembulan layaknya mutiara hitam bertabur serpihan kristal. Iris senada kilaunya berbinar-binar cantik bagai air tenang, menatap lembut padanya. Hidungnya mancung sangat pas untuk ukuran wajahnya yang kecil. Tak lupa bibir tipisnya berwarna pink menggoda, mengundang siapapun untuk mencicipnya, kurva menggoda itu mengukir sebuah senyuman yang merekah begitu indah. Kulitnya putih bersih tak bernoda. Kris berani bersumpah, Tao adalah makhluk paling mempesona yang pernah ditemuinya. Dan setelah Tao mengundurkan diri, melangkah pergi, Kris menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang sosok pemuda raven itu bahkan namanya.

Lepas dua minggu setelah pertemuan mereka, akhirnya Kris kembali bertemu dengan Tao disebuah minimarket tempat Tao bekerja setelah lama pencarian sang malaikat yang diyakini Kris. Kris mengajak Tao makan disebuah _cafe_ dekat tempat kerja Tao, saat itu Tao baru saja menyelesaikan jam kerjanya.

"Mari kita bertunangan," Tidak ada kalimat pembuka sekedar berbasa-basi kala itu. Sangat _to__the point_. Wajah _shock_ Tao masih terbayang jelas di dalam pikiran Kris saat ia tiba-tiba meminta Tao untuk menjadi tunangannya. Entah apa yang saat itu Kris pikirkan, akal sehatnya buntu, hatinya bermain, perasaannya mendominasi dirinya. Sedikit yang diketahui, Kris ingin segera menyelesaikannya dan Tao menerimanya lalu mereka bertunangan.

Kehidupan monoton yang menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari berubah total setelah Tao menerima pertunangan Kris tiga bulan setelah lamaran pertunangan yang tidak romantis dari Kris. Mereka berusaha mengenal satu sama lain selama tiga bulan sesuai permintaan Tao untuk saling mengenal dahulu. Kris bukan pria yang romantis sama sekali, tapi Tao mencoba untuk mengenal Kris dan mencintainya. Sebulan kemudian mereka bertunangan dan akhirnya hidup bersama setelah Kris membeli apartemen baru yang lebih besar.

Kris memberikan beberapa ciuman di ceruk leher Tao, membuat Tao terkikik geli menerimanya. Setelahnya Kris menarik kepalanya dari cerukan leher Tao dan mencium lembut dahi lelaki manis itu. Hanya ciuman ringan namun berdampak luar biasa bagi sang penerima.

Pipi Tao bersemu merah.

Sangat manis membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah siapkan air panas. Langsung mandi atau makan malam?" Tao mengambil tas kerja milik Kris dan membawanya. Ia meletakan tas hitam itu diatas sofa. Kris mengikutinya dari belakang, jari-jarinya bergerak liar melonggarkan dasi disekitar lehernya sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa ruang utama.

"Langsung mandi. Seharian kerja membuatku lelah," jawab Kris sembari menutup matanya, merilekskan pikiran dan tubuhnya sehabis bekerja seharian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku bisa meninggalkanmu, 'kan? Aku sudah cukup lama meninggalkan masakanku,"

Kris menggangguk kecil tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Tao berlalu meninggalkan ruang utama dimana Kris berada dan menuju dapur.

Sepi menyapa ruangan dimana Kris berada, yang terdengar hanya bunyi peralatan masak dari arah dapur. Pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya dan mengamati punggung Tao yang menghadap kearahnya. Pemuda yang setahun sudah menjadi tunangannya itu tampak berkonsentrasi, buktinya Tao tidak menyadari dirinya tengah di perhatikan. Ruang utama yang menyatu dengan dapur memungkinkan apapun yang dilakukan Tao terlihat jelas. Kris tersenyum tipis setelahnya ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggerakan kakinya menuju kamar tidur, dimana di dalamnya ada kamar mandi.

Seperti kata Tao, air panas sudah tersedia di dalam _bathtub_, cukup hangat sesuai seleranya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kris memasuki _bathtub_ tersebut setelah melepaskan pakaian kerjanya. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan dari air panas yang menguap. Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi mengerogoti tubuhnya seketika terangkat terbawa dengan kuapan yang dihasilkan air panas. Berendam setelah penat dari seharian bekerja adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Beruntung ia memiliki Tao yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya dengan baik. Bukan hanya menyiapkan air panas sehabis ia pulang bekerja, Tao bahkan menyiapkan sarapan pagi, bahkan harus bangun lebih awal agar menyiapkan bekal siang untuknya, hingga makan malam.

Sebelumnya, setelah pulang bekerja ia akan menggunakan _shower_ untuk mandi dan kemudian memesan makan malam dari restoran favoritnya atau memasak ramen instan yang persediaannya bisa sampai setahun dan menyantapnya seorang diri. Rasanya mungkin tidak terlalu enak, tapi cukup mengisi perutnya. Tetapi kini semua berubah, setelah ia bertunangan dengan Tao, kebiasaan yang sedikit buruk tersebut berkurang bahkan menghilang.

Sepuluh menit sudah Kris berada di dalam _bathtub_, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara berendamnya. Ia meraih _bathrobe_ putih yang sudah disediakan oleh Tao dan memakainya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terbilang cukup besar. Sebuah _t-sirt_ hitam polos dan celana panjang berwarna senada menjadi pilihannya. Setelah berganti Kris pun keluar dari kamar tidurnya bersama Tao. Kedua kakinya membawa dirinya menghampiri Tao di dapur.

Bau sedap adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap indra penciuman Kris. Lelaki pirang itu mendapati Tao tengah menuang air ke dalam gelas kaca yang sudah disediakan diatas meja makan. Bersanding dengan beberapa contoh makanan malam yang telah tersaji. Menyadari kehadiran Kris, Tao menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat dan menerima Kris dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" kata Tao dengan nada ceria.

Dan keduanya memulai makan malam bersama. Ada canda dan tawa disana, memenuhi ruang makan mereka.

**...**

Sang mentari datang menggantikan bulan. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut kedatangan pagi dengan sukacita. Cahaya mentari menyapa sosok yang masih terbuai di alam mimpinya. Sebuah geliat dibalik selimut menjadi tanda bahwa sosok itu terusik dengan cahaya mentari. Bukannya bangun, sosok pirang itu menarik lebih selimut coklatnya dan menutupi dirinya hingga keatas kepala tanpa membuka matanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan tidur cantiknya yang sempat terganggu, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama sesaat kulit tangannya tidak merasakan kehangatan seseorang disampingnya. Ia hanya merasakan sprei yang berkeruh dan dingin lalu selimut yang tersingkap.

Menggeram pelan, Kris membuka kedua matanya enggan dan melirik kesamping kanannya. Dan benar saja, tidak ada tunangannya disana. Hanya dirinya seorang yang menempati kamar besar itu.

"Tao?!" Suara serak sehabis bangun tidur bergema diseluruh ruangan. Tidak ada sahutan dari pemilik nama tersebut.

Kris menggeram pelan sekali lagi. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Tubuh bagian atasnya terkespos memperlihatkan dada bidangnya serta enam kotak-kotak yang sangat _sexy_dibagian perutnya. Satu-satunya yang membuat ia tidak telanjang sepenuhnya adalah celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan. Tanpa niatan menutup tubuh bagian atasnya, Kris mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi, tetapi setibanya disana, ia tidak mendapati Tao.

"Tao?!" Kris sekali lagi memanggil dan hasilnya tetap sama, orang yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Kris berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Gelap adalah hal yang menggambarkan keadaan _living room_saat ini. Dan hal berikutnya, gorden belum tersingkap dan jendela belum dibuka. Menjurus ke dapur, keadaan masih sama, gelap gulita. Tidak ada bunyi peralatan dari dapur seperti biasanya, begitu pula sosok yang sering berdiri disana menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Dimana Tao? Benak Kris bertanya-tanya. Sebersit rasa khawatir menyapanya. Tao meninggalkannya? Tidak mungkin, Kris menggeleng cepat. Tao terlalu mencintainya, tidak mungkin tunangannya meninggalkannya. Lalu kemana? Belanja? Bukan _hint_ yang tepat, karena Tao sudah membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari pada awal bulan.

Kakinya bergerak sedikit ke dapur hendak menuju _laundry room_ dibalik dapur, mungkin saja Tao berada disana, pikirnya, namun langkah kakinya berhenti. Lampu dapur menyala disusul sebuah teriakan halus, "_Happy Valentine's Day,_" Sebuah sosok dengan senyum khasnya berdiri dibalik _pantry_, ditangannya ada sebuah _brownie tart_ yang menggiurkan. Paras manisnya menjadi semakin manis kala rona merah menutupi sebagian pipi putihnya. Bagaimana tidak, Kris berdiri di depannya dengan setengah telanjang, tubuh seksi dengan enam kotak-kotak menggiurkan di depannya membuat darah Tao berdesir cepat menuju ke pipinya dan berkumpul disana dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Walaupun sudah seringkali ia melihat Kris seperti ini tapi, ia tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak merona.

Kris, si pelaku dari rona merah di pipi Tao, berdiri tegap, ia menjilat bibirnya sensual sebelum memasang sebuah seringai di sudut bibir kirinya. Ia terpesona dengan Tao_nya_ terlihat imut dengan rona merah dipipinya. Ah, jangan lupa kadar manis Tao juga karena _hoodie_ merah bergambar domba yang ia kenakan.

_"Fxxk, he's so cute~_" batin Kris berteiak senang, ia adalah _fanboy_ berat kekasihnya sendiri. Menggoda Tao, tidak terlalu manyakitkan, bukan? Kini dia jelas terlihat seperti seekor naga kelaparan yang akan memangsa seekor panda imut, mangsanya.

Perasaan Tao semakin tidak enak saat Kris mulai menghampirinya. Terlebih gelagat Kris yang tampak 'berbahaya' membuat Tao tidak nyaman. Ia yakin Kris sedang menyiapkan sesuatu dibalik sikapnya tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk lelaki pirang itu berdiri di depannya dengan seringai mesum yang tertarik semakin lebar diwajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika ada seekor domba manis tersasar di dalam rumahku dan bersikap baik padaku. Apa kau sudah yakin ingin memberikan tubuhmu padaku, domba manis?" Jilatan mesum dipermukaan bibir Kris sebagai penutup kalimat vulgarnya. Sebuah _pantry_menjadi pemisah diantara mereka, tapi tidak mengurung Kris untuk menjalankan rencanya, menggoda Tao.

Darahnya berdesir lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, rona dipipi Tao kian bertambah bahkan merambah hingga ke telingga. Lelaki muda itu mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang memberontak seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gerakan cepat, sebelum sebelah tangannya terangkat dan...

_TAK!_

"Ouch!" Kris memekik kesakitan, ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sambil memegang dahinya yang baru saja disentil oleh Tao. "Ini sakit sekali!"

"Salahmu sendiri karena menggodaku," cibir Tao tidak mau disalahkan.

"Sedikit saja tidak boleh?"

"Sedikit? Itu sudah berlebihan. Ka-kau bahkan menjilat bibirmu. Itu berlebihan," Wajah Tao merona.

Kris tersenyum menyeringai, wajah manis Tao kala merona membuat dirinya senang. "Kau yang terlalu sensitf, _ba-by_," ujar Kris menggoda dengan nada seksi.

"Dan kau kembali memulainya," Tao menuduh Kris, sementara Kris hanya memutar matanya, menghindar.

"_See?_ Hari ini kau sangat sensitif,"

"Fanfan~~" Tao memekik lucu tidak terima dibilang sensitif oleh Kris. Salahkan Kris yang sudah membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Ia hanya tidak bisa menerima lebih perasaan hangat dan mendebarkan yang Kris berikan beberapa detik lalu. Ia tidak bisa berdiri tegap bila Kris terus menggodanya.

"Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Kedua alis Kris terangkat. Ia berdiri dengan wajah bingung. "_Valentine's Day?_" Sebuah pertanyaan polos lolos dari dua belah bibirnya, membuat Tao gemas melihatnya.

"Fanfan, kau tidak ingat hari ini tanggal 14 februari?" tanya Tao sedikit kecewa apalagi mendapati respon kurang baik dari Kris. Padahal ia berangan-angan Kris akan terkejut dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman, lalu melanjutkannya dengan berbagai kegiatan menyenangkan.

Kris mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Jadi benar hari ini _Valentine's Day_?"

Tao memasang wajah cemberut. "Tentu saja!" Tao sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. Ia memekik tertahan. "_Today's Valentine's Day, honey~_"

Kris mengangguk-angguk sembari menggumam 'o', mulai mengerti dengan kejutan dari Tao, dan _brownie tart_ yang masih dipegangnya.

Tao menggangguk cepat seperti _puppy_, ekspresinya berubah kemudian, berganti sebuah senyum lebar nan manisnya. Ia menghampiri Kris dan menarik lelaki pirang itu menuju _living room_. Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hijau lumut. Tao meletakan _brownie tart_ yang dibawanya diatas meja lalu mengambil sebuah _paper bag_ dari balik sofa yang mereka duduki. Ia menyerahkan _paper bag_ itu kepada Kris.

"Untukku?" Tao mengangguk pelan, senyum manisnya masih merekah di wajahnya yang imut.

"Iya, bukalah!"

Jemari Kris membuka _paper bag_ yang diberikan Tao padanya. Sebuah _love card_ dan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah adalah isi dari _paper bag_ tersebut. Kris mengambil kotak berbungkus kertas merah lebih dulu. Ada sebuah dasi berwarna hitam dengan motif garis berwarna biru ditengah-tengah sepanjang dasi berbahan katun halus itu. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menyukainya, _honey_?"

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku menyukainya. Dasinya bagus, aku tahu kau memang yang terbaik bila mencari dasi untukku," Kris mengusap pipi kanan Tao dengan tangannya yang bebas. Menerima pujian seperti itu dari Kris, membuat Tao tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah," gumam Tao pelan.

Setelah itu, Kris mengambil hadiah kedua, _love card_. Tetapi sebelum membaca, lelaki bersurai pirang itu memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Kris menyandarkan bagian belakangnya di punggung sofa sedangkan kedua kaki panjangnya menjulur ke bawah dimana kaki kanannya berada diatas kaki kirinya. Kemudian Kris mulai membaca _love card_ yang dipegangnya.

Kedua bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah senyum mempesona saat ia membaca _love card_ dari Tao. Disam ingnya, pemilik dari _love card_ duduk diam, ia merubah posisi duduknya. Kini kedua kakinya ditekuk kebelakang diatas sofa, menumpu bobot tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia mengulum senyum manis, namun kali ini adalah senyum seseorang yang tengah menahan malu. Tao terlihat menggemaskan.

Tao menunduk sesaat Kris selesai membaca _love card_nya sehingga pemuda raven itu tidak melihat sebuah senyum bahagia diwajah Kris. Sebuah tepukan pelan disusul kecupan lembut dikepalanya membuat Tao mendongak. Rona diparas manisnya kian meraja kala irisnya bertemu onix milik Kris.

"_Thanks, love. I love you,_" kata Kris sebelum menutup jaraknya dengan Tao. Ia mencium Tao tepat dibibir, hanya melumat lembut permukaan bibir Tao tanpa nafsu. Tao terdiam sambil menikmati ciuman hangat diantara mereka, kedua tangannya yang bebas bertumpu di bahu telanjang Kris. Sementara tangan kanan Kris melingkar dipinggang ramping Tao, menarik pemuda manis itu mendekat padanya. Alhasil, Tao kini duduk dipangkuan Kris.

Kris mencium Tao hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada niat dari keduanya untuk memisahkan diri dari satu sama lain. Tao justru semakin merapatkan dirinya di dada Kris, menikmati kenyamanan yang Kris berikan. Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris, sementara Kris menumpu dagunya dikepala Tao.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, memilih menikmati kebersamaan mereka dalam diam tanpa bersuara. Hanya detak jantung yang teratur dari masing-masing yang saling membalas dan jarum jam yang bergerak memutar. Hingga detik berikutnya, Kris membuka suaranya, menghancurkan kesunyian yang mereka cipta.

"Karena aku libur, maka kita akan merayakan hari kasih sayang ini diluar. Kemana kau ingin pergi, _love_?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi piknik?" Tao mendongak, bibirnya tepat dirahang tegas Kris, kurang dalam satu detik sebuah kecupan diberikan Tao dibagian itu. Setelah itu, pemuda raven itu buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada Kris. Kris tersenyum tipis mendapati gelagat Tao yang menggemaskan.

"Piknik?" Gerakan kepala Tao membuat Kris bisa merasakan bahwa Tao mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tidak buruk!" tambah Kris sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di helaian Tao.

"Aku akan membuat makanan yang enak. Baru-baru ini aku menemukan resep makanan yang enak," Tao mengambil tangan kiri milik Kris yang memeluk perutnya, kemudian menelusupkan jari-jarinya disela-sela jemari panjang Kris. Rasanya begitu pas, tangan Kris sangat besar kontras dengan miliknya yang lebih kecil. Tangan Kris seperti membungkus tangannya, rasa hangat mengalir dihati Tao dan Tao menyukai itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak mengharapkan yang terbaik,"

"Fanfan, aku serius," Tao memekik kesal. Sementara Kris terkikik geli.

"Aku berharap itu bukan makanan hasil eksperimenmu, _love_,"

"Ugh, aku membencimu,"

"_I love you more, beb,_"

...

_I know God has someone special for me, no need to search for him, he has found me and I have found him. I have loved you all my life!_

_Happy Valentine's Day, honey~~~_

(Huang Zi Tao - _Your love_)

**...**

**THE END**

…

**A/N::** Quote dari Tao untuk Kris by Eazy Ab.

Special for Valentine's day.

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Terima kasih.

Maaf jika masih terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam fanfik ini.


End file.
